


In Heated Water

by demiboy_demon



Series: If You Can’t Take the Heat, Get Out Of The Kitten [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Brat Tamer James, Brat tamer Lance, Consensual Sex, Creampies, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Don’t copy to another site, Galra Keith, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Puns during sex, Sir Kink, Smut, brat keith, galra heat, light orgasm denial, passing out after orgasm, super light like one swat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: ‘In Heated Water’ is a play on the phrase ‘in hot water’, which perfectly describes James Griffin after he accidentally tells Shiro that Keith is going into heat.
Relationships: Background Shiro/Adam - Relationship, James Griffin/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: If You Can’t Take the Heat, Get Out Of The Kitten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	In Heated Water

James took a deep breath. He could do this. Admiral Shirogane was a good boss and an understanding guy. Plus, James had never used a personal day, he deserved a break. 

Keith’s heat was coming up. His doctor had suggested riding this one out instead of suppressing it, on account of some medical stuff James didn’t understand. 

What James did understand was that Keith would probably need him and Lance home during his heat, so he needed to take a week off work. 

He waited until the end of the day when everyone was leaving to approach Admiral Shirogane. 

“Excuse me, Admiral?” 

Shiro looked up from his tablet and smiled. “Yes?”

“I was wondering if I could put in a request for few personal days?” James asked, “As you know, I have many saved up and I’d like to use some.” 

Shiro frowned. “Well, I obviously can’t stop you from taking them, but may I ask why?”

“My boyfriend is having some health issues and I’d like to be there for him as a show of support,” James explained, trying to be as vague as possible. Keith always got embarrassed about his Galra features, and while James hadn’t experienced one of Keith’s heats before, Lance said it was ‘simultaneously the sexiest and cutest thing he had ever seen in his whole fucking life,’ so it was probably something Keith would be embarrassed by. 

“Which one?” Shiro asked, seeming concerned. 

“Keith.”

Shiro shot up and searched his uniform for his phone. “Keith’s sick? Is he okay? I should call him.”

James mentally slapped himself. How had he forgotten that Admiral Shirogane was  _ literally his boyfriend’s brother?  _

“Keith’s fine!” James quickly assured him, “He’s just...”

James took a moment to consider his options. Telling his boss that his boyfriend was entering his heat would be unprofessional and bad as a boyfriend. But telling his older brother and father figure what was wrong with his younger brother was fine. 

But what if they were the same person?  _ ‘This is why they say to never date your boss’s brother,’  _ James thought. _ ‘They being Ryan.’ _

“I’m telling you this as your brother’s boyfriend, not as your subordinate,” James said slowly, hoping he was making the right choice here.

Shiro finally pulled his phone out, but didn’t dial, choosing to wait to hear what James was going to say. 

“Keith is going into heat next week and I want to be there for him,” James said quietly, glancing to the side to make sure no one was listening. 

Shiro blushed. “Oh. My bad. But I should still call him to see if he needs anything.”

“Hi, Keith, it’s Shiro.” Shiro said into the phone. “James mentioned that you were going into heat and I was wondering if you needed me to do anything?” 

James couldn’t hear what Keith said, but he figured it wasn’t good based on Shiro’s face. 

“Yeah, he did. Do you want some soup? I can let Adam know and he can make you some. I... no. Was I not supposed to know? Oh, shit. Um, sorry. I’m sure he didn’t-“ 

Shiro handed the phone to James. “He wants to talk to you.”

James nervously put the phone up to his ear, “Hey, Kitten.” 

“Don’t you Kitten me!” Keith’s voice said, clearly angry, “Why would you tell Shiro that I’m going into heat?”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind!” James defended himself, “I get that he’s my boss, but he’s also your brother.”

“I’m upset  _ because _ he’s my brother, and you just told my brother about my Galra sex virus.”   
  


“Hm. That... makes sense,” James admitted. “I’m sorry.” 

Keith sighed. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“I love you,” James said, because he hoped it would make Keith less upset, and also because he loved him.

“Love you, too.” Keith said, not at all sounding less upset, before hanging up. 

James handed the phone back to Shiro. “That went poorly.”

“Sorry I got you in trouble,” Shiro said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But hey, your personal days are approved.” 

James crept into the house slowly, hoping Keith was already asleep. 

“Jamie!” Lance exclaimed from behind him. 

James jumped in fear. “Agh! Lance! I didn’t see you there.” 

Lance lunged himself at his boyfriend like an excited child, wrapping his arms around James’s shoulders and breathing in his scent. “I missed you. Keith is so grumpy today and I have no idea why. He won’t tell me.” 

“I think I know why.” James admitted, hugging Lance back. “I told Admir- I mean, Shiro- I told Shiro about his heat and he’s mad at me.” 

Lance pulled away from the hug and rolled his eyes. “Do you know how many times I’ve told people about our sex life?”

“No.”

“Lots of times. I told you about our sex life and then you fell in love with us.”

“I mean, I guess. But it’s not like I fell in love with you guys because you told me about your sex life.”

“And now you’re a part of our sex life and romantic life, so you get to mess up too.” 

James smiled. “Thanks, Lance. I just hope Keith forgives me before his heat starts tomorrow.” 

James and Lance walked hand in hand to the bedroom, where Keith was already sitting, reading a magazine talking about a scandal between Shiro and Jameela Jamil. 

_ ‘Shiro wishes,’ _ James thought.

“Jamie’s home,” Lance said cheerfully. 

Keith looked up from the magazine. “Is Shiro here, too? Because now that he knows my heat starts tomorrow, he and Adam are going to be here forcing soup on me.”

Lance sighed, “Kitten, James was just trying to get days off to help you with your heat.”

“And I appreciate that,” Keith said, pointedly not looking at James, “But did he have to tell Shiro  _ why?  _ It would have been just as easy to tell him to fuck off because it’s personal. That’s why they’re called personal days.”

“I can’t tell my boss and boyfriend’s brother to F off! I barely even say the F word to begin with!” 

“You’ve got no problem saying it when you’re telling me to beg for you to do it.”

“That’s different. You’re not my boss. I don’t have to maintain a professional relationship with you while dating the guy you raised. Shiro could fire me if I told him to F off.”

Keith scoffed. “Has Shiro ever fired anyone?”

“He’s been involved in a lot of disappearances!” Lance interjected. 

Keith deadpanned. “Whose disappearances?”

“Like Pidge’s dad and brother! He was involved in their disappearances!”

Keith took a deep breath like he was struggling not to strangle Lance. “Because he disappeared with them.”

“Exactly! And yet, he was found first. Look me in the eye and tell me that isn’t suspic-”

“Lance, please stop talking.” James said, holding up a hand to silence his boyfriend. “Keith, I’m sorry that I told Shiro about your heat. I didn’t realize it would upset you so much.”

Keith sighed. “It’s just really embarrassing. When I’m in heat, it’s like... all shame just flies out the window. Then afterwards I remember the things I said and did and it’s just... it’s humiliating. Having you two be here is great, and I’m grateful to have you, but that’s two people who are going to see me in that state. And I really didn’t want Shiro to know.” 

James walked over and sat down next to Keith. He placed his hand on Keith’s thigh. “I promise we won’t judge you.”

“I know. But I’m still not looking forward to it.”

Keith was not any less upset the next morning. He was touchy all morning, making snide remarks at everything James did. In fact, he was in the middle of one when his heat started abruptly.

“If only someone had told- oh god.” Keith clutched his stomach. “It’s starting.” 

“Your heat?” James asked. 

“No, NFL football season. Yes, my heat.”

_ ‘No need to be snarky,’  _ James thought. 

“Lets get him to the bed,” Lance said, picking Keith up just as he was about to fall to the floor.

“You still with me, Kitten?” Lance asked. “Your eyes’ve gone all Galra.”

“They do that when he’s in heat, right?” James asked, wishing he had been with Keith during past heats.

“Not the first time,” Lance answered, “But the last time, yeah.”

Keith ground his hips against Lance’s chest and moaned in what James hoped was pleasure. “Fuck...”

Lance carried Keith to the bed and stripped his clothes off. He tried to take off Keith’s, but Keith wasn’t making it easy for him, wriggling around like a pained animal. 

“Will you help me out, James?” Lance asked, “He’s super wiggly.”

James finished taking off his shirt and socks (it’s not gay if you wear socks) and walked over to his boyfriends. “Keith, you okay with us taking your clothes off?”

Keith nodded, but didn’t stop wiggling and jerking around. 

“You have to stop moving if you want us to be able to get them off.”

Keith whined and grimaced, but stopped wiggling long enough for Lance and James to take his clothes off and sit down next to him.

“How does this sound,” Lance asked, rubbing Keith’s stomach, “I’ll fuck your ass while Jamie takes your pretty mouth-”

“Yes! Yes, please,” Keith panted, reaching over and pulling at James’s waistband, “Why are these still on?”

“But,” Lance continued, “You don’t get to cum until James and I give you permission.”

Keith whined. “Lance, why?”

“As a punishment.”

Keith slumped down onto himself. “Why am I being punished? I’ve been a good kitten.”

“No,” Lance reprimanded, “You’ve been a grumpy kitten. You’ve been rude and bratty to James all day, and now you’re being punished for it. If you keep arguing I’ll spank you, too.”

Keith scowled but didn’t argue. “Yes, Lance. Can I please be fucked now?” 

Lance grinned. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose. James, you ready?”

James grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and guided his head toward his dick. “Come on, Kitten. Don’t you want my cock?”

Keith nodded, mouth falling open immediately. 

James bit back a moan as warmth enveloped his member, Keith’s mouth moving up and down sloppily, getting spit all over his chin.

James tightened his grip in Keith’s hair and pulled him down further onto his cock. Keith took it all hungrily. 

James heard the sound of a lube bottle being opened. Apparently so did Keith, because he immediately began to whimper around James’s cock, sending vibrations up his spine. 

Lance laughed from the bottom of the bed, fingers kneading into the flesh of Keith’s ass. “You’re such a little slut. So impatient for two dicks to be inside you.”

James watched Keith’s face as he was being worked open. He loved the noises and faces Keith always made. 

“Aaah!” Keith moaned, pulling off James, leaving him cold. 

“Did you like that?” Lance asked, working his finger in deeper. “You like it when I finger fuck you? Tell me, Kitten.”

“Ah! Yes, Lance, please. Just-” Keith said before cutting himself off with a moan. He then seemed to remember that he had stopped sucking James, and upon remembering that that was an option, began again, kissing and licking and stroking James into ecstasy. 

“God, Keith,” James said, bringing his hand back to Keith’s hair, “You’re so good at sucking cock. It’s like you were fucking made for it.” 

James pulled Keith down to his balls, relishing in the satisfied choking sound Keith made. Keith loved having his hair pulled almost as much as his boyfriends loved pulling it. 

“So eager.” Lance cooed, “You’re opening up so easily for me. I barely used any lube and you’re already taking four fingers.”

“Ihs ha he,” Keith said, not taking his head off James’s cock. 

“I think he’s saying ‘It’s the heat,” James supplied. 

“Yeah,” Lance replied, “I got that.”

“No need to be testy.”

“Was that a pun?”

“A pun on what?”

“On testicle. ‘Cause, you know, Keith’s sucking your dick?”

James frowned. “It wasn’t a pun. Puns aren’t sexy.”

“I mean, I’m sure someone’s into them. There are a lot of weird kinks out there.”

“Says the guy who calls one of his boyfriends Kitten.”

“You call him that, too!”

“But I’m not the one kink-shaming.”

“Hey! I am not kink-shaming!” 

Keith pulled off James’s dick. “Can you two stop bickering and just fuck me?”

James and Lance looked at Keith, then back to each other. 

“Our bad,” Lance said, “We got distracted.”

“Well can you get back to it? What’s the point of having two boyfriends if neither is willing to dom you?”

Lance harshly swatted Keith’s rear. “Good kittens don’t talk to their boyfriends like that.”

_ ‘That’s going to leave a handprint,’ _ James thought.

“Good doms don’t stop paying attention to their kitten to talk about puns,” Keith shot back, apparently not too out of it to be his usual brazen self. 

“James was the one who made the pun!”

“I did not!” James protested.

“Guys,” Keith said, “Task at hand.”

“Oh, right,” James remembered. In a swift movement he grabbed Keith’s chin and forced his face up. “You want to be dominated so badly? Answer me.”

“Yes, James.” Keith answered, slipping back into his sub space quite easily. 

“Sir,” James corrected.

“No need to call me sir, Professor.” Lance said from the bottom of the bed. 

James scowled. “Lance, I am trying to be hot.”

“You’re not doing a very good job.”

Keith laughed from his place in James’s hand. “Yes, sir.” 

James tightened his grip on Keith’s face. “Then get me off like a good slut. Because as it stands, this is the second time you’ve pulled off my cock to back talk us. That’s not the best move for someone who wants to earn their orgasm. It makes me think you don’t even want to cum today.”

“No!” Keith protested, looking genuinely concerned, “I do! I’m sorry!” 

“Then show me. Because as it stands, you won’t be allowed to cum until some time next week.”

James then realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that, because Keith seemed too affected by the heat to tell that James wasn’t serious. 

Keith made a sound of distress before diving back onto James’s cock. 

“Damn, James,” Lance said, “You’re an even harsher brat-tamer than me.”

“I did not agree to that title.” James said. He was about to protest further, but then Keith moved his mouth a certain way and James forgot what he was saying.

“You ready for my cock, kitten?” Lance asked instead of revoking James’s title of brat-tamer.

Keith nodded without taking his mouth off James. “Mm eh he.”

Lance inserted the tip into Keith. Keith moaned around James’s length and pushed back against Lance in an attempt to get more of his dick inside him. 

“Woah there, kitten,” Lance laughed, slowly sliding further in, “Patience is a virtue.”

Keith bobbed up and down on James’s cock while Lance slid into him. A wave of tingling pleasure rode through James. “Oh, shit,” he swore. “Can I cum in your mouth, Keith?”

Keith nodded in response. James figured Keith would be okay with it, but he felt it proper to ask anyway.

He felt himself involuntarily thrust his hips up when he came into Keith’s mouth. Keith made a choking noise but otherwise didn’t protest. 

When James opened his eyes a moment later, he saw that Keith’s mouth was still enveloping his cock. Only now, there was a small amount of cum running down Keith’s chin along with the spit that had leaked out earlier. 

“You swallowed all of it?” James asked, hoping that his voice didn’t give away how impressed he was, “You horny little hybrid.”

Lance took his cock out until only the tip was still inside Keith, then slammed it back in. The moan Keith gave when Lance began jackhammering into him... that was a moan James would savor for days to come. 

The sounds Lance made when he came a few minutes later, mixed with his orgasm face, were one of the cutest things James had ever seen. The only thing better were the sounds and face Keith made when Lance came inside of him, filling him up with his sperm.

Lance didn’t stop fucking Keith after he had orgasmed, but he did slow down a little. James knew from experience that Lance was trying to overwhelm Keith with pleasure. 

“Please let me cum,” Keith begged, letting Lance know he had succeeded in his quest, “Please, I need to, please, Lance!”

“No,” Lance said firmly, another smack landing on Keith’s ass. “Not until you apologize to James for being mad at him. And if he decides to accept your apology, he might let you cum.”

James was going to tell Lance that it was alright, Keith had every right to be upset, but he knew it wouldn’t matter. Lance was in dom mode, and wouldn’t leave it until they were done having sex or someone used the safe word. 

“I’m sorry!” Keith said, tears beginning to leak from his eyes, “I’m sorry, James, I’m so sorry I was mad at you. It was stupid, you were just trying to help me. Please forgive me, please let me cum, Jamie.”

James gently placed his hand on the side of Keith’s face. “It’s okay, Kitten. I forgive you. You can cum now.” 

Keith came with a shout the second James finished his sentence, back arching as Lance continued thrusting into him, hitting his spot head on. He then immediately passed out from overstimulation. 

James watched as Lance pulled out, cum and lube spilling onto the sheets. Lance rubbed Keith’s pink behind and shook his head. “I always forget to put a towel down the first time.”

James looked at his boyfriends and smiled. “I love you two so much.”

“A weird thing to say when you’re watching me scoop cum out from Keith’s ass,” Lance joked, “This is not a romantic setting. But regardless, I love you too.” 

“There’s nothing more romantic than aftercare.”

“Have you ever eaten pasta? That’s pretty romantic.”

James rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go draw a bath for us so Keith doesn’t get sore. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

James turned the warm water on and poured a generous amount of bath salts into the tub. Once the tub as full enough to cover the three of them, but not so full as to spill too much water onto the floor, James called his boyfriends in. 

“Lance, Keith, the bath’s ready,” he called.

Lance walked in with Keith in his arms bridal style. Keith was awake, but covering his face with his hands. “I can walk, Lance.”

“I’m being chivalrous since you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

“Shouldn’t you carry me tomorrow, then?”

“I’ll carry you then, too.” 

“Hey!” James objected, “Why do you get to carry him today and tomorrow? I want a turn.”

“You can carry him the next day. Last time his heat lasted fivedays. That’s plenty of time for both of us to carry him.”

“Fine, but I get his ass tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“Classy,” Keith commented. 

James watched as a cheeky smile spread across Lance’s face. “I know that face. What are you planning?” 

Lance walked over to the tub and tossed Keith in, causing water to spill all over the bathroom.

“Ack!” Keith yelled, flailing a bit before eventually regaining his composure. “Why?”

“Not cool, Babe,” James said, “I filled the tub exactly the right amount to not get water anywhere. I did math!”

Lance shrugged. “It’s not my fault you like math so much.”

“Someone has to!”

A few minutes later, Keith, James, and Lance were cleaning each other off in the tub. 

“Are you still mad at me?” James asked as he massaged shampoo into Keith’s hair.

“What?” Keith asked. “Of course not. I told you earlier.”

“Yeah, but only because  _someone_ - ” James paused to look pointedly at Lance, who refused to look ashamed, “-Told you you couldn’t cum until you forgave me.”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted, “That was why I said I had forgiven you, but it wasn’t why I forgave you. I just can’t stay mad at you.”

James kisses Keith’s hand. “I’m glad.”

“And I’m sorry I was such a brat earlier,” Keith said, “You’re both great boyfriends.”

“So sappy,” Lance teased. Keith threw bubbles at him in retaliation, which soon led to an all out bubble war. 

Keith was sitting in Lance’s lap when the doorbell rang, so James had to get up to get it. No one was there, but sitting in front of the door was a large pot (with a lid so to not get any outdoors in it) of soup with a note. 

‘Dear Lance, Keith, and James. I hope Keith’s forgiven James and isn’t feeling too sick. Call me if you need me to make you more. Love, Adam’

“So,” James called into the house, “Who wants soup?”


End file.
